


Bubbles and Cherry Blossoms

by NyxOfTheDarkness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, F/F, Fluff, OC mentioned but not depicted, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Widowtracer, i love bubbles so much i wrote a fic about this, i think this is in japan(?), if you want to fan art I'm fine but please credit me :D, oh my god it's so cute, same with all of my other fics!, so adorable fluff, som.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxOfTheDarkness/pseuds/NyxOfTheDarkness
Summary: It's Spring and our two pairs of lovable lovers are going to enjoy this day memorably.I'm so sorry,I'm terrible at writing summaries :(This story came to me when I was, and you guessed it, blowing bubbles,too.





	Bubbles and Cherry Blossoms

You sure about this, Lena?"Amélie asked nervously. Her happy-go-lucky partner flashed her a devilish grin.  
  
"Come on, love. It ain't that bad."  
  
"The last time you said that, you nearly set the entire flat on fire 'cause you were cooking." Amélie countered and folded her arms.  
  
 Lena pouted.  
  
"Aww, come on love. You are no fun."  
  
Amélie sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine. But if you set anything on fire, no kisses for a month."  
  
Lena's face fell a little but she immediately picked it up.  
  
"Close your eyes, love."  
  
Amélie gave her a skeptical look but obediently shut her eyes. Lena gently grasped the tall French woman's hand and carefully led her to the dining table, where the prize laid invitingly.  
  
"You ready, Amé?" Lena giggled. Amélie sighed at the peitie British girl's over enthusiasm.  
  
"Oui, chérie."  
  
"Open them!"  
  
Amélie opened her eyes and prematurely flinched. Instead of anything dangerous (oh thank god), two bottles of bubble solution laid on the table, a bubble gun beside.  
  
"Lena?" Amélie whispered. "Que diable sont ceux?"  
  
Lena beamed and bounced to the table, Amélie in tow.  
  
"These are for our trip today!"  
  
Amélie tilted her head like a confused puppy. That was so adorable.  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"We're going to the Cherry Blossom Garden, love." Lena explained patiently.  
"Hemera let me borrow those. She did warn me not to set those on fire." She added sheepishly. Amélie leaned and kissed Lena's cheek.  
  
"I'll get the food, chérie. Zucchini and asparagus sandwich?"  
  
"Oh my god. Yes, darling. You're the best, Amé."  
                     

* * *

   
  
The two lovebirds walked to the Cherry Blossom Garden, which was a stone throw away from their flat. The crisp spring air was delightful. Not too cold, not too warm. A massive change from the bitter winter blizzard. The Annual Overwatch Snowball Blitz Competition had to be postponed due to the crazy weather. Pity. Lena loved that competition. Amélie would tease her for being overcompetitive while Lena would compliment Amé's fantastic aim.  
  
The Cherry Blossom Garden was a sight to behold. Beautiful multicoloured flowers dotted the garden. Little grass shoots poked their heads tentatively to welcome spring. Children played while adults rekindle their love under the cherry blossom tree.  
  
Lena grasped Amélie's hand and dragged her to a purple cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Here?"  
  
Amélie nodded and pulled out the picnic mat from the picnic basket. They cuddled together,admiring the scenery. Lena briefly and certainly saw Hana grab a tall Spanish woman and pull the purple haired girl behind a bush. She smiled and leaned against Amélie while Amélie set up the sandwiches.  
  
"Peaceful, isn't it, love?"  
  
Amélie looked up and looked at her surroundings. Beautiful, calm and a whole lot of positive vibes. She nodded and broke off a piece of the zucchini and asparagus sandwich. She popped the piece into Lena's open mouth and the petite British woman mumbled her thanks.  
  
"I think I just saw Sombra." Lena said, breaking the silence. Amélie giggled.  
  
"That's where she goes. Every time around now she will take leave no matter how urgent the mission is. She's with Hana?"  
  
"Yeah."  
                 

* * *

  
Hana Song, the nineteen, now twenty year old gaming prodigy and youngest member of Overwatch was going to pull the best stunt she could.  
  
Meeting a Talon Agent.  
  
Every since Amélie returned, Olivia came more often. With news like Gabriel going solo, Moira leaving and a while lot of other nonsense that Hana decided to believe in.  
  
Her purple-haired girlfriend was there waiting already, a small bouquet in her hands.  
  
"Hana." Sombra, AKA Olivia, called. Hana rushed to her and embraced her, inhaling the smell she adored. The scent of electronics and a hint of rose perfume. "Hola,Querida."  
  
" 안녕 내 사랑. " (Annyeong nae salang.) Hana whispered. She gathered Olivia's hands and giggled at the Spanish hacker's surprise.  
  
"Come on! I need to show you something."  
  
Hana dragged the quietly protesting Talon agent to a bush.  
  
"A bush, conejito?" Olivia asked as Hana pushed her behind so that no one can see them. "Ow. Thorns."

" 미안해 자기야."(Mianhae jagiya.) Hana teased sweetly and plopped herself beside her girlfriend. "Is my big and strong hacker girlfriend scared of thorns?"

Olivia flicked a finger at Hana's forehead and sat cross-legged, minding the thorns. "Shut up."

Hana set the bouquet on her lap and shyly smiled at Olivia.

  
"You know, Oli?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"I've always enjoyed my time with you."  
  
Olivia blushed.  
  
"Me too, querido."  
                       

* * *

   
  
When the two of them finished their sandwiches, Lena dug out the bubble solutions and handed the purple container to Amélie.  
  
"Tell me you know how to blow bubbles." Lena teased as she uncapped her bottle. Amélie mock glared at Lena.  
  
"Please, chérie. I know what to do with this."  
  
They blew and watched as transparent circles took up beautiful colours,rarely seen in this world. A blend and a magnificent rainbow. Amélie stared at the bubbles, carefully raising a finger to stab a bubble. She flinched when the bubble popped.  
  
Lena giggled at Amélie's wonder.  
  
"Beautiful ain't it, love?"  
  
Amélie nodded and leaned in to kiss Lena. Lena let out a squeak of surprise which melted into a purr of delight.  
  
"Merci, mon amour." Amélie whispered between hungry kisses.  
  
They didn't care the glances couples shoot at the lesbian couple,nor did they care that Hana and Olivia were doing the same thing. Just more obscure.  
  
Bubble frenzy? I would say so.  
  
With the hint of Cherry Blossoms.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations!!
> 
> Que diable sont ceux: What the hell are those
> 
> 안녕 내 사랑:Hi my love
> 
> 미안해 자기야: I'm sorry baby


End file.
